Amor A Escondidas (YumaxKaito)
by Silvis-Chan
Summary: Yuma y Kaito, son mejores amigos desde la infancia, pero Yuma...Siente algo por Kaito y no es solo amor de Amigos, si no un amor diferente, Pero Yuma ¿sera lo suficientemente Valiente para revelar ese amor?
1. Chapter 1

AMOR A ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

Era una tarde cualquiera, en el estudio de grabación Vocaloid, Vy2 Yuma, miraba con aburrimiento la letra de la nueva, canción Yuma no acostumbraba mostrar demasiado emoción al cantar, o cosas parecidas, lo único en lo que mostraba interés era en la poesía, era algo que lo apasionaba, pero ahora estaba en el estudio con la letra de la nueva canción, esperando a su acompañante en la canción.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Pregunto Yuma con aburrimiento- Siempre haci es…

***Toc…Toc…***

Yuma miro la puerta, y solo suspiro.

-Adelante Kaito- Menciono con aburrimiento- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Kaito entro, y se rasco la nunca nerviosamente, y solo suspiro.

-Es que….- Contesto con miedo Kaito- ¡Quería un helado!

Kaito, lo dijo inocentemente, Yuma se le dibujo una sonrisa, al escucharlo.

-Si fuiste a la heladería- Menciono Yuma levantando del sofá- ¿Me trajiste algún helado o paleta?

Kaito suspiro, rindiéndose y levanto su mano y traía una paleta de fresa.

-Gracias Kaito- Dijo Yuma tomando la pelta- Solo por esta vez estas perdonado

Kaito lo miro con enojo, y tomo asiento, tomo la letra y se cubrió el rostro, Yuma miro a Kaito y se le dibujo una sonrisa de maldad, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, en especial cuando se enojaba como todo un niño pequeño.

-Kaito- Musito Yuma- Oyes Kaito

Kaito suspiro y miro a Yuma, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Qu-que quieres?!- Pregunto enojado- ¡No te vasto con quitarme mi paleta!

Yuma sonrió, al ver a Kaito tan sonrojado de su rostro, lo que provocó que Yuma le recorriera le recorriera un gran escalofrió al verlo haci, guardo su paleta y se levanto de un salto del sofá, camino con pasos lentos hasta estar en frente de Kaito.

-¿Q-que o-ocurre Yuma?- Pregunto nervioso Kaito-¿Yuma?

A Yuma, se le dibujo una sonrisa de maldad, y se acerco demasiado a Kaito, hasta el punto donde podía sentir la respiración del Peli Azul.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?- Yuma Pregunto burlonamente- ¿Acaso te molesta?

Kaito se sonrojo más, y desvió su mirada, y su respiración estaba demasiada agitada, al igual que su corazón, ¿Por qué?

Yuma lo miro tiernamente, y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente. Kaito sintió un gran escalofrió al contacto de la mano de Yuma con su mejilla.

***Kaito alega a Yuma***

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR YUMA!- Alego Kaito- ¡Tenemos que ensayar la canción!

El peli rosa desvió su mirada, y volvió a su asiento algo molesto, tomo nuevamente su paleta y tomo nuevamente la letra.

¿Qué la pasa a Yuma? ¿Por qué se comporta haci con Peli Azul? ¿Acaso tiene un sentimiento escondido?

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, decidí hacer este fanfic, ¿Por qué? Bueno, no se Kaito y Yuma, se me hacen una pareja muy tierna, y decidí hacerles un Fanfic, espero y les guste.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Recuerdos cap 2

AMOR A ESCONDIDAS

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation **_

_**¡ANUNCIO: LEER LA DESCRIPCION DESPUES DEL FANFIC!**_

¿Qué la pasa a Yuma? ¿Por qué se comporta haci con Peli Azul? ¿Acaso tiene un sentimiento escondido?

…

***En la noche***

Yuma, decidió ir a la casa del Peli azul a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido en la tarde y haci fue, pero antes se dirigió a un paleteria a comprar una paleta para el Peli azul, llego a la casa de Kaito y solo suspiro y toco sutilmente la puerta.

***Kaito abre***

-¡Hola Yuma!- Menciono Kaito alegre- Pasa

Yuma entro y la casa de Kaito, era exactamente igual nada había cambiado desde pequeños.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuma?- Pregunto preocupado Kaito- ¿Acaso es algo malo?

-No solo…-Suspiro Yuma con pesadez- Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa

Kaito, estaba confundido, ¿disculpa? ¿Yuma ofreciendo una disculpa?

-¿D-disculpa?- Pregunto Kaito confundido- ¿Po-porque?

Yuma lo miro algo molesto y busco en su bolsillo la paleta sabor moras, y miro Kaito.

-Por lo de esta tarde- Musito Yuma- Tómala

Kaito se acerco temblorosamente a Yuma, y tomo la paleta con demasiado miedo, Yuma le causo gracia al ver lo aterrado que estaba Kaito.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Kaito- ¿Acaso tengo al en mi cara?

Yuma lo miro tiernamente, y le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente.

-No por nada- Contesto tranquilo Yuma- Tengo que irme

Kaito se sonrojo demasiado, al contacto del peli rosa.

***Kaito toma a Yuma***

Yuma se sorprendió por el agarre de Kaito, lo miro y tenía su vista hacia abajo.

-Q-Qu-Quédate…-Susurro tiernamente Kaito- S-solo, E-esta noche

Yuma sonrió maliciosamente y se zafo del agarre de Kaito, y lo tomo de su rostro obligándolo a ver a Yuma.

-Esta bien Kaito- Musito Yuma- Solo esta noche

Kaito se sonrojo, demasiado y desvió su mirada, los dos caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación del Peli azul.

***En el cuarto***

Kaito se dejo caer, en la cama y Yuma tomo asiento en uno de los cojines de Kaito.

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos?- Musito Yuma- Cuanto diera por volver esos tiempos…

Yuma suspiro, al recordad toda las aventuras que vivió con el Ojo azules, y a la vez se sonrojo, al recordar cómo surgió ese lindo sentimiento hacia su amigo Kaito.

¿Qué hará Yuma?, Dejara libre a Kaito, o ¿luchara por su amor? Y ¿Cómo le revelara este sentimiento?

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno he escrito, este ya que mi amiga HARUKA HAGAREN Lo leyó y le encanto muchas gracias Haruka, y bueno hoy posiblemente subiré un nuevo Fanfic que se me acaba de ocurrir (Hasta que mi mente trabaja XD) A quien le encanta JEFF THE KILLER y SLENDERMAN Haci es subiré un Fanfic, Yaoi sobre mis dos Creepypastas Favoritos, y si les encantan Jeff Y Slenderman háganme saber si les gustan y si les gustaría que subiera el Fanfic.**

**Mi Lectoras:**

**-HARUKA HAGAREN**


End file.
